


Instant Crush

by milo_g



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, mención alcohol, mención drogas, mención red/ethan, no sé que más poner, pero creo que eso es lo más importante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: SoulFulHeartShipping AU―Los cigarros matan.―Tú lo vas a lograr antes si vuelves a aparecer así.Lyra se acercó a él.―Te estaba buscando, quería agradecerte lo de hoy y… decirte que estoy avergonzada por lo que pasó y… ―La chica estaba roja y miraba sus pies; Red la miraba de reojo mientras estaba apoyado en la baranda.―No hace falta hablar de lo que pasó.―¿E-en serio? Creí que estarías enojado, porque era tu turno e hice bastante desorden ―Red frunció el ceño y se giró a mirarla. Ella captó su mirada de desentendimiento y se explicó―. Hablo de ahora, en la cena.―Oh ―volvió a mirar al frente y dio una pitada.―Creíste que hablaba… ―ella frunció el ceño―, pero tú me besaste.―¿Qué pasó en la cena? ―Red cambió el tema veloz y se giró hacia la chica.O, SOULFULHEART au donde red es empleado y lyra se hospeda en el complejo.docx





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Holi(?)
> 
> Creo que esto lo vengo escribiendo hace mucho más de un año. Empezó como un PWP, pero nunca llegó al smut y quedó como idea aislada con múltiples escenas(?). He de decir que hoy, mientras lo releía, me reí mucho, así que espero que a ustedes también les pase.
> 
> Más notas al final(?)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Advertencias: Hay menciones de todo tipo(?), menores tomando alcohol, relaciones con diferencia de edad, creo que menciono drogas? pero no recuerdo. En fin.  
> Disfruten.

Lo peor de trabajar en verano, era el calor. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Se cuestionaba a sí mismo el porqué había decidido trabajar en verano al aire libre. El problema había sido que se lo habían pintado muy bonito. Trabajar en un hotel, con piscina y pastos verdes. Más que trabajo, sonaba a vacaciones.

Pero era trabajo, era verano, hacía calor. Un tremendo calor solamente propio del infierno.

Ingresó a un baño del segundo jardín. Solo se iba a tomar unos momentos para mojarse la cara. Cerró la puerta sin cerrojo y abrió la llave del agua. Se mojó apenas las manos, pero las quitó rápido. Hacía tanto calor que hasta el agua salía caliente. Volvió a mojarse las manos y ya estaba fría. Se echó agua en el rostro y dejó que la misma corriera por sus mejillas y su cuello hasta caer en su camiseta blanca. Más agua se tiró en el cabello y el rostro y más se empapó su ropa. Hacía tanto calor ese día…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró a ver quién era. Una chica, solamente vestida con la parte superior de un bikini y un pantalón corto, apareció. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza y sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

―Dis-disculpa, creí que estaba desocupado ―rápidamente se devolvió a la puerta.

Tiró una vez, empujó, giró la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió.

―Uh, creo que no abre ―rio nerviosa.

Él se acercó y tiró de la puerta. Observó la cerradura y vio que el pestillo estaba fuera de lugar. Suspiró y volvió a mojarse la cara.

―Oye, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No puedes arreglar la puerta?

―No soy cerrajero ―contestó seco.

―P-pero, ¡trabajas aquí! ¡Has algo! ―Exclamó ella.

Él frunció el ceño y dijo hostil―. Te dije que no soy cerrajero, así que, cálmate y siéntate a esperar.

Pero apenas terminó de decir eso, escuchó los desesperados golpes de la chica contra la puerta.

―¡Ayuda! ―Se giró a mirarla y vio cómo lloraba desconsoladamente.

―¿P-por qué lloras? ¡No te haré nada malo!

Ella se sentó en el suelo mientras hipaba con fuerza. El chico se acercó y se acuclilló frente a ella.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó con suavidad.

―S-Soy claustrofóbica.

―Ven ―tomó su mano y la guio al lavabo―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Lyra.

―Red ―contestó y agregó, irónico―, gusto en conocerte.

 Ella sonrió y se mojó la cara.

Luego, Red le dijo que se sentara en el suelo e imaginara que estaba en un lugar abierto.

―¿Cómo sabes cómo consolarme? ¿Está en el manual del lugar?

―Deja de hablar ―dijo él, mientras abanicaba a ambos con su mano―. Y mi hermano también lo es.

Pasó algunos minutos dándole aire a la chica para que no se desmayara, pero no parecía hacer efecto.

―Ven ―la acercó de nuevo al lavabo, pero esta vez la subió en la mesada del mismo.

―¿¡Q-Qué diablos haces!? ―Exclamó ella cuando Red apoyó sus manos en los hombros femeninos.

―Recuéstate contra el vidrio, está frío.

Hacía calor dentro y fuera del baño, y el sol parecía dar con toda su fuerza contra la construcción. El ambiente era húmedo y sofocante. Red rogaba porque en cualquier momento llegaran a buscarlo, aunque fuera acusándolo de holgazán. Le preocupaba que la chica se pudiera desmayar o algo.

Él seguía abanicándola, de a ratos tiraba agua en la cabeza de ella y en la de él. De un momento a otro, Lyra reclinó su cabeza en su hombro y Red rogó porque no se hubiera desmayado.

―Oye, Lyra.

Ella levantó apenas su cabeza, quedando su rostro cerca del de él. Tenía los ojos entre cerrados, las mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos, en una clara –para él– invitación, que no pudo rechazar. Se acercó y rozó apenas sus labios con los de ella. Lyra estaba quieta, sin aceptar ni rechazar al otro. Él se alejó apenas.

―Lyra ―dijo en un murmullo―, no te desmayes.

Y Lyra no se desmayó, en cambio, se acercó a él con intención de regresar al beso anterior. Red se acercó un poco más, puso sus manos a cada lado de los muslos de la chica, sin llegar a tocarlos. Lyra dirigió sus manos a los hombros de él, donde el tacto quemó. Aun así, envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, acercándose más.

Se separaron sin decir palabra, solo para respirar agitadamente y luego continuar con más fervor que antes. Las manos del chico se deslizaron hasta los muslos y cadera de ella, acercándola más a él.

Se separaron de un salto cuando sintieron fuertes golpes en la puerta.

―¡Red! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Te advertí que esta puerta está rota, idiota!

Red se alejó de Lyra en dirección a la salida del baño―, si ya sabes que estoy aquí, abre de una vez, idiota.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta, Lyra se dirigió a toda velocidad. Respiró un par de veces y cuando se calmó, se giró a mirar al azabache.

―Gracias por todo, Red ―dijo y se alejó de él a toda velocidad.

―¿Estuviste encerrado con una clienta? Sabes que eso está prohibido, picarón ―sonrió el otro chico, el que había abierto la puerta.

―Cierra la boca, Green ―refunfuñó, aparentemente enojado―, además, esa chica es igual a Ethan.

Green quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque Red ya le había dado la espalda para regresar al resort.

…

Eran los últimos minutos de su turno, luego de esto, podría dormir _finalmente_.

―Red, ¿podrías cubrir el final de mi turno? ―El azabache frunció el ceño―. Es solo media hora… te daré una bebida gratis en el bar.

―Dos.

―Hecho ―Green sonrió y se quitó el delantal de mesero―; solo me quedaban dos mesas, igualmente, la dos y la siete.

La mesa dos tenía una pareja de ancianos que parecían estar terminando su cena. Por otro lado, la siete tenía alrededor de diez _adolescentes_ , las criaturas _preferidas_ de Red (nótese el sarcasmo).

Trató de trabajar lo mejor que pudo, ignorando el ruido que hacía la mesa siete.

―Aquí tiene su vuelto, y buenas noches.

―Por favor, consérvalo, joven.

Red sonrió apenas, pero cuando iba a responder, un ruido fuerte lo interrumpió. Giró a mirar hacia la mesa siete; todos reían a carcajadas, mientras una chica castaña corría fuera del salón. Su silla estaba en el suelo, de ahí había salido el ruido.

―¡Qué tonta, se echó toda la bebida encima! ―Todos reían a carcajadas.

Red se acercó a la mesa, para cobrar y terminar su turno.

―No, no, la chica castaña dijo que pagaría ―dijo una chica rubia, la que más fuerte se reía, mientras trataba de levantarse de su silla.

Red la empujó disimuladamente y contestó―, ella no puede pagar si no está aquí, así que…

A regañadientes, todos pagaron.

Red suspiró y levantó los platos veloz, para poder terminar su turno y reclamarle a Green sus bebidas.

En cuanto terminó, casi salió huyendo de la cocina, temiendo que le dieran más trabajo.

De camino al bar, se desvió en un balcón. La noche estaba fresca, y un suave viento corría cada tanto. Se acercó a la baranda y encendió un cigarro.

―Los cigarros matan.

―Tú lo vas a lograr antes si vuelves a aparecer así.

Lyra se acercó a él.

―Te estaba buscando, quería agradecerte lo de hoy y… decirte que estoy avergonzada por lo que pasó y… ―La chica estaba roja y miraba sus pies; Red la miraba de reojo mientras estaba apoyado en la baranda.

―No hace falta hablar de lo que pasó.

―¿E-en serio? Creí que estarías enojado, porque era tu turno e hice bastante desorden ―Red frunció el ceño y se giró a mirarla. Ella captó su mirada de desentendimiento y se explicó―. Hablo de ahora, en la cena.

―Oh ―volvió a mirar al frente y dio una pitada.

―Creíste que hablaba… ―ella frunció el ceño―, pero _tú_ me besaste.

―¿Qué pasó en la cena? ―Red cambió el tema veloz y se giró hacia la chica.     

Desvió la mirada y dijo―, una chica me empujó mientras tomaba agua.

―Tus amigos son imbéciles, ¿sabes?

―No son mis amigos.

―¿Y por qué estás con ellos, entonces?

Lyra le dio la espalda―, a veces es mejor estar mal acompañada que sola.

―Oye ―la llamó.

Lyra giró lentamente; tenía los ojos cansados y el rostro triste. Estaba cansada de todos ellos, pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos, ni estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Giró a mirar al azabache, pero lo único que recibió fue una nube de humo. El aliento del chico era fresco, casi mentolado, pero también estaba mezclado con el amargo humo del cigarro.

―Qué cortés.

―Siempre a tu servicio.

―Vamos ―apagó el cigarro en la baranda y lo tiró―, te invito una bebida.

…

El ambiente del bar del resort cambiaba drásticamente luego de las diez de la noche; las luces bajaban, la música subía un poco volumen y el lugar se llenaba de adultos. Bueno, en los fines de semana pasaba eso; los miércoles, el día en que estaban, el bar solía estar bastante tranquilo.

Green estaba detrás de la barra, fingiendo que trabajaba cuando no tenía nada para hacer.

―Y a quién tenemos aquí ―comentó cuando Red y Lyra se sentaron en la barra―. ¿Eres mayor de edad?

―No, pero…

―Eso me sonó a sí ―Green la interrumpió―, ¿qué les sirvo?

―Algo con mucho vodka ―murmuró Red mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

―¿Tienes un menú o algo? ―Cuestionó Lyra, Green le estiró una hoja de papel bastante arrugada. La miró apenas y luego lo miró a él―. Pediré lo mismo que Red… Pero con menos vodka.

El castaño asintió y en menos de cinco segundos, les sirvió sus bebidas.

―Así que… ¿De dónde nos conocemos? ―Preguntó Green, refiriéndose a Red y a Lyra.

―Nos conocemos hace tiempo… pero creo que nunca fuimos presentados formalmente.

―Es prima de Ethan.

Ella se rascó la nuca incómodamente; Red, a pesar de haber hablado, no separaba la mirada de su teléfono. Ambos iban a dar un trago de sus bebidas, pero Green los detuvo, una mano en cada vaso.

―Esto terminará _mal_ si beben eso.

El castaño sacó las manos y se alejó de ellos sin decir más.

Red dejó su celular de lado, levantó apenas el vaso y dijo―, espero que termine terriblemente.

De un trago se bebió todo lo que quedaba en su vaso (más de la mitad), y reposó un poco brusco la cabeza en la barra.

―¿¡Red!? ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió. Lyra lo miró a él y luego su bebida.

E hizo lo mismo que el chico.

…

―Esto no era lo que me imaginaba. En absoluto ―un par de minutos después, Green había regresado.

Red y Lyra seguían en el mismo lugar, pero sus vasos estaban vacíos y ambos se acariciaban las frentes, rojizas de los golpes que le habían dado a la barra.

―Esto fue una muy mala idea.

―Me alegra ver que lo reconoces, idiota ―Green lo reprendió―. Llévala a su habitación, como mínimo.

Lyra había recostado su cabeza en la barra y tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Lyra, ¿cuál es tu habitación?

―Uhh… es la… uhh… ¿962? Tal vez…

―¿962? Esa está en el complejo tres, hay que atravesar el campo de golf.

―Sí, gracias, Green, ya sé dónde es ―se quejó Red.

―No, _idiota ―_ Green rodó los ojos y miró a la chica―, ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí, Lyra, si es tan lejos de tu hotel?

―¡Porque mis amigos son imbéciles! ―Exclamó, furiosa―. Nunca piensan en mí, ellos querían venir aquí… Cuando repartieron las habitaciones, la **más** alejada me dieron…

―Querían que tú pagaras la cuenta ―agregó Red, mirando de vuelta su teléfono.

―¡Ah! ¡Esos malditos…!/¡Red! ¡No la incites! ―Dijeron Lyra y Green al mismo tiempo, y él agregó―. Son cretinos, ¿y qué? No estás obligada a estar con ellos.

―¿Y qué haré, entonces? ―Se quejó, derrotada.

―Puedes ir a la piscina, tomar sol, hay clases de yoga… ¿qué? ―Ambos se quedaron mirando a Red―, trabajo aquí, ¿saben? ―murmuró sarcástico, volviendo su vista a su celular.

―Ah… Red tiene razón ―Green devolvió su atención a la chica―. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer sola aquí.

Ella asintió, aún desanimada, cosa que ponía un poco incómodo a Green.

―Red puede acompañarte también, tiene el día libre mañana.

Ah, eso era mejor. Ella ya no estaba triste, por lo cual, Green podría dormir tranquilo. Red, por otro lado, quería matar a Green.

―Me voy a dormir ―dijo, cansado de escucharlos.

―Nos vemos después ―se despidió Green, mirando a Lyra.

La chica lo miró confuso, después miró a Red, quien estaba esperándola―, parece que yo también me voy a dormir. Adiós, Green.

Salieron del bar y comenzaron a caminar por los parques, en dirección al complejo tres. La noche era refrescante, un alivio luego de un día caluroso. Caminaban en silencio; Lyra no sabía que decir y Red estaba muy cansado.

Lyra suspiró sonoramente y Red prendió un cigarro _sabiendo_ lo que se le venía.

―Así que… ―giró a mirarlo―, _Ethan._

―No voy  a hablar de eso.

―Podemos hablar de cuando me besaste ―Lyra sonrió y Red suspiró.

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Por qué terminaron?

Red tenía el cigarrillo en la boca y la miraba fijo. Inhaló y exhaló en la cara de ella―, eres bastante directa, ¿sabías? Ah, según él, estoy muerto por dentro, así que… Creo que no nos llevábamos tan bien, después de todo.

―Ah, recuerdo la época en que Ethan salió del clóset ―miró a Red con una sonrisa nostálgica―, me divertí tanto ese verano.

Red asintió y volvió hablar―, igualmente, no entiendo su problema. Yo siempre le dije que eso no era nada serio, pero él… ―dio una calada larga.

―Suena a que lo extrañas.

―¿Qué? No, él… ―Red suspiró―, es que éramos amigos antes, y la verdad…

Red guardó silencio y Lyra lo miró, esperando a que terminara de hablar, cosa que no pasó.

―¿Y? ―Presionó.

―Ah, no quiero decirlo, uh, eres su prima. Queda mal.

―Vaaamos ―insistió, más llevada por curiosidad que por lealtad a su primo―, ni siquiera me cae tan bien Ethan, así que seguro que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Red la miró por un momento, balanceando los pros y contras.

―Yo no soy, ah, _gay._

Lyra hizo un sonido de sorpresa exagerado y Red frunció el ceño.

―Sí, bueno, me lo imaginaba, Red.

―Me refiero a que no me atraía Ethan, no me gustan los hombres.

―¡Ah, claro! ¡Por eso tenías sexo gay con mi primo! ―Exclamó sarcástica, burlándose de él.

―Basta ―dijo Red, sonriendo apenas―. No me molesta, sexo es sexo. Quiero decir que no me enamoraría de otro hombre, no me, ah, atraen.

―Eres raro, ¿sabes?

Red tiró su cigarro y se encogió de hombros―, es lo que hay. ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Lyra sonrió de costado, inhibida por el vodka―, inténtalo.

Red se acercó a ella, lenta y dolorosamente. Era una situación curiosa, coquetear con el ex-novio de su primo, pero bueno. Seguía siendo divertido.

Sintió la nariz de él rozar la suya y entreabrió sus labios, esperando los de él.

―Nah, no me gusta apostar ―susurró él y se alejó.

―Eso es _exactamente_ lo que haría un gay de clóset ―Red se giró a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y ella se encogió de hombros―, lo siento, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia.

Red sabía que ella estaba bromeando, pero eso no evitaba que le siguiera la corriente. ¿Quería jugar? Ya veríamos quién ganaría de los dos.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó riendo cuando él tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrar hacia el campo de golf.

―Te voy a demostrar qué tan gay puedo ser.

―¡Ah! ¿Vas a tener relaciones con otro chico? Siempre me dio un morbo eso ―Red se detuvo abrupto y la miró, en verdad contrariado―. Creo que ahora sí fui demasiado lejos, ¿no? Me retracto.

―Voy a tener relaciones contigo.

―¿Puedo opinar en el tema?

―No ―dijo, y luego cerró los ojos fuerte, arrepintiéndose―, es decir, _sí_ , pero… Olvídalo. Te acompañaré a tu habitación y luego iré a dormir.

―Soy virgen.

Red se giró a mirarla, sin entender.

―Si a ti no te _molesta_ , yo…

Lyra tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada tímida. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo revuelto; se veía inocente, como una adolescente. No, no se _veía_ así, sino que lo era. Y Red se sintió asqueado de haberla manoseado y besado en su momento de debilidad. Es decir, ella lo había disfrutado, pero _igual,_ eso no excusaba sus acciones.

―No es eso ―él suspiró, cansado. Trataba de buscar las mejores palabras para explicarle, sin querer hacerla sentir mal―. Eres una niña-

―Tengo diecisiete ―contestó ella, indignada.

―Y soy más grande que tú.

―¿Qué tienes, treinta? ―Bufó.

―Veintidós ―contestó él, sintiéndose peor aún.

―Diablos, estás arruinado ―dijo ella―, creí que ya tenías treinta.

―¿Trein-? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

―¿Mis _problemas_? Ah, la lista es larga. ¿Estás listo? No tengo amigos, problemas de abandono y atención en casa, padres adictos y alcohólicos y, ah, la cereza del pastel, mi hermana murió cuando tenía diez años.

Él se quedó mirándola por un momento, mirándola de verdad: sí, era una adolescente, pero una bastante rota por dentro. No le gustaba sentir pena por la gente, porque tampoco le gustaba que la sintieran por él, pero Lyra le tocaba la fibra sensible. Se parecía en algunos aspectos a su hermano y cuánto más la conocía, más diferente que él era, más _dañada_ estaba.

―Entonces ―volvió a hablar ella, su voz segura y seria―, ¿vas a darme la mejor _cogida_ de mi vida, o tengo que seguir hablando de las tragedias que viví?

Ah… cómo ir en contra de tal argumento.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Creo que en un comienzo pensé en hacerlo de más de un capítulo, por eso hay cosas que se dan por entendido, como Ethan. No creo que vaya a subir algo más referente a este AU, pero si lo hago, pues, surprise(?)
> 
> No se olviden, por cada review que recibo, subo más historias(?) Tengo varias escritas sin subir(?) Try me(?)
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
